Honorary Loud Sister
by xSunnyEclipse
Summary: Ronnie Anne Santiago is coming to visit The Louds for the weekend. However, when Lincoln and Bobby head out to a convention, The Loud Sisters decide that they wanna spend time with Ronnie Anne. A multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1 - One of Us

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally getting around to posting new stories, and this is the beginning of a new multi-chapter story all about Ronnie Anne and The Loud Sisters bonding! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

One of Lincoln Loud's closest friends Ronnie Anne Santiago was visiting for the weekend with her brother Bobby. As their car pulled into the driveway, Ronnie Anne grabbed her belongings from the back of it. While doing so, she noticed a certain 11-year-old coming out of the house.

Ronnie Anne leapt out of the car and dashed towards her dearest friend with open arms.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Hey, Lame-O," Ronnie Anne replied, while hugging him back, "Good to see you again. Are you and Bobby still going to that zombie convention?"

Lincoln pulled away from the hug, "Yeah! I'm so excited! I just wish you were coming with us."

The Hispanic girl rolled her eyes, "I'd _loved_ to, but I'm not a **big** fan of zombies, so I'll just stick around your place and play video games."

"Fair enough," Lincoln nodded his head, "I just hope my sisters don't bother you while you're visiting." Bobby honked the horn on his car and poked his head out from the window,

"Come on Linc, we're gonna be late for the movie!'

Lincoln flashed a smile at him, "I'm coming, Bobby! See ya, Ronnie Anne!" He said, while waving goodbye to his friend and headed inside the vehicle. It drove off into the distance, as Ronnie Anne headed inside the Loud House.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by 10 _(some-what)_ familiar faces with huge eyes focused on her. Ronnie Anne slowly closed the door and froze in place,

"Uhhh...hi there?" She said with a grin. Ronnie Anne stared back, and she scanned her eyes across the various personalities that stood before her. For several seconds, no one made a single sound.

"Alright girls, give her space," Lori finally broke the silence, and the girls backed away.

Ronnie Anne caught her breath. "Thanks, Lori. It's really cool to finally meet you all. Lincoln's told me _lots_ about you guys."

"Oh, and he's talked about you _all_ the time," Lynn responded, "I mean well, he's told Clyde and his other friends and we've just easvessed-dropped into their conversation."

"Really?" Ronnie Anne replied with a smirk, "What exactly has he said about me?"

Lola walked over and pressed her hands up to Ronnie Anne's face, "Well I know there's one thing that he's said about you…HE THINKS YOU'RE PRETTY!"

Lola let go of Ronnie Anne's face, and the Hispanic girl raised her brow,

"…Did he _actually_ say that?"

"Oh that's not _all_ that he said," Lana chimed in, while all the other girls started giggling. Lucy came up from behind Ronnie Anne while gripping on her notebook.

"He even wanted to write a poem about you, but couldn't find a word that rhymes with Anne."

"Well there's _can...ban. **Plan?**_ " Ronnie Anne said while shrugging her shoulders.

" _Gasp_ , why didn't I think of that?" Lucy replied while writing it down, "Maybe the spirits were right about you."

"Why don't we save all of those compliments for later dudes," Luna responded, "Little Rons is here for the whole weekend and we should make her stay the most rockin' time ever!"

"YEAH!" The Loud Sisters cheered, and Ronnie Anne smiled,

"Well, thanks guys, but I was kind of hoping to just play video games while I'm here." And Ronnie Anne started walking towards the stairs. However, the sisters blocked the stairway,

" _Nonsense_ , Ronnie Anne!" Lori exclaimed to the child, "You're literally a very important part of this family." Then all of the girls gathered up in a huge clump and smiled down at Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah! Lincoln would _totes_ be an amazing husband!" Leni said while grinning.

Lori whispered in Lori's ear, "We talked about this, Leni. He hasn't even **proposed** yet."

"Ohhh... _right._ " Leni nodded her head, "Well you'll be dating our brother _right?_ "

Ronnie Anne felt sweat dripping down her face, "W-Well I _uhhh..."_

Lisa glanced up at Ronnie Anne, It appears that talking about our brother has caused a slight dilatation of your pupils and a 12% increase on your heartbeat rate. Both symptoms consistent with the natural response to positive emotional stimulation."

"My what now?"

"You're _flustered."_ She responded sternly while pointing to her face.

Ronnie Anne covered the red on her cheeks and coughed, "N-No I'm not!" and then looked down at the ground. She noticed the youngest sister Lily crawling up to her.

"Ron Ron! Ron Ron!" Lily called out and placed her hands up in the air. Ronnie Anne smiled at Lily and gently picked her up,

"Aw, hey Lilster. Did you wanna play?" She said, as she started shaking Lily up and down in her arms and the baby started giggling. All the sisters caught on to this and smirked at one another. Lori quickly huddled them all up in a big group,

"You know guys, I literally feel like we haven't spent enough time with Ronnie Anne," She said while looking at the others.

"You're right, Lori," Luan replied, "She does means a lot to Lincoln."

"What are we waiting for!? If Ronnie Anne's gonna be our sister in law, we have to treat her like a ** _princess!_** " Lola exclaimed.

"AGREED." They all responded, broke out of the group, and faced Ronnie Anne,

"What?" The Hispanic girl said, as she placed Lily down on the ground. The baby crawled back to her sisters and Leni picked her up,

"So Ronnie Anne, we know that Lincoln won't be here during your visit. Maybe we could hang out with you?"

Once again, Ronnie Anne raised her eyebrow. "You wanna hang out with me?"

"Of course!" Lola exclaimed while pretending to pour tea from a kettle, "I'd love to have you join me for a tea party!"

"Or for a jam session!" Luna shouted while pretending to play her guitar.

"Or to play soccer!" Lynn exclaimed, as she grabbed a soccer ball and did some Keepie-Uppies with the ball.

"Or help me with my poems." Lucy looked up from her notebook.

"Or to use you as my test subject." Lisa said, to which the sisters stopped and stared at her, "Sheesh, didn't hurt to try."

Lori knelt down to Ronnie Anne and placed a hand to her shoulder, "What we're saying here is that we literally want you to become an honorary Loud Sister."

Ronnie Anne pressed a finger to her chin and thought for a moment. She knew that these girls were Lincoln's sisters and she had only hung out with Lori and Luan in the past. So, maybe getting to know all of them could be fun?

The Hispanic girl smiled and replied, "I guess it does sound better than _just_ playing video games." and The Loud Sisters cheered at this response and huddled over Ronnie Anne.

"Oh, you're going to have a great time, Ron!" Lana said to the girl.

"And I have the **perfect** outfit for this occasion!" Leni responded, as she ran upstairs towards her room.

"But first, how about something to drink? _Juice? Water? Coffee?"_ Lori said to Ronnie Anne.

 _"Coffee?_ _Seriously?"_ Lola replied, repulsed by the idea.

Luan smirked. "Well, if she's willing to hang out with us, I guess she likes Lincoln a _**latte!**_ _Hahahaha, get it?"_

Everyone sighed from Luan's pun as they lead Ronnie Anne towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's the first chapter to set up the idea of Ronnie Anne hanging out with the Loud Sisters! In the upcoming chapters, I'll be focusing on each sister and how they're going to be spending time with Ronnie Anne! I'd love to hear some feedback on this story, since I'm not used to writing multi-chapter stories as much! Thanks all!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Girl Talk and Dresses

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2 of Honorary Loud Sister! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for the great response from Chapter 1! This has been one of my projects for a while and I'm so happy to share it with you all! We start off with Lori and Leni hanging out with Ronnie Anne. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As the eldest sibling, Lori took it upon herself to be the first person to bond with Ronnie Anne. She brought the Hispanic into her room and closed the door. She took her bedsheets and made them into a tent.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ronnie Anne responded to Lori's actions.

"Just getting things ready for our _girl talk."_ Lori replied, as she finished setting up the tent. She took Ronnie Anne by the hand and led her inside the tent. The blonde sat on one side, while Ronnie Anne sat on the other. Lori placed her hands on her face and grinned.

"So, what's going on between you and Lincoln?"

Ronnie Anne looked at Lori. "Going on? What do you _mean?_ "

 _"You know…"_ Lori smirked.

The Hispanic's face turned red, as she shrugged. "W-Well I mean..we're still video chatting together. That's _really_ it."

" _Ooooh?_ What do you guy **talk** about?"

"Well, we've talked about our families together. He's told me about how you give out _really_ good **advice."**

Lori nodded. "Well Lincoln's literally not **wrong**. Do you need _any_ advice? _Saaaay_..about a **certain** boy that you like?"

"M-Me? Like a **boy?** " Ronnie Anne blushed, "D-Don't be **silly** , Lori!"

"Hey it's okay." Lori placed a hand on Ronnie Anne's leg, "You don't have to keep your feelings a secret. You can tell me _anything."_

Ronnie Anne slowly brushed the hand away, "I'm telling you the **truth**. Lincoln and I are just **friends** and that's _it."_

Lori continued to grin at her. "You sure about _that?"_

" _Positive_. I don't like him that way at all!— _I mean_ , sure he's kind of **cute** when he stutters. Or when he pushes his **bangs** back _or..."_

 _Now we're getting somewhere._ While Ronnie Anne was caught in her monologue, Lori slowly went to grab her phone from the nightstand and started writing this all down.

* * *

"…Or when I would tell him a story about my family and he would let out this **cute** _laugh_ —but trust me Lori, I don't _like—"_ Then, Ronnie Anne noticed that Lori had her phone with her during the discussion, ".. _Uhh,_ what are you doing?"

Lori flinched and quickly hid the phone behind her back. "Oh, I was just checking my **email!"**

The Hispanic sighed, " _Okay_ , but can we like—talk about something that _isn't_ Lincoln?"

 _"Alright."_ Lori replied and placed her phone back on the nightstand. "So, how's your **family** doing?"

"Oh, pretty good. You'll be glad to know that Bobby finally stopped locking himself in the **freezer** in the bodega." Ronnie Anne chuckled. "Though, he still can't figure out how to **lock** the front door."

Lori chuckled as well. " _Sigh_ , oh Bobby. And what about the _rest_ of your family?"

Ronnie Anne thought for a moment. "Well, Carlota is still trying to convince me to wear dresses. Grandma's finally toned down the food for me. Grandpa and Bobby have been very busy in the _store—"_

"So, would they be okay with Lincoln becoming **part** of the _family?"_

"LORI!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed. "YOU SAID **NO** MORE LINCOLN QUESTIONS!"

"Hey, I wasn't asking you, I was asking your _family._ There is a _**difference."**_

Ronnie Anne then noticed something on the tip of her head. She looked up and saw a measuring tape going down her spine. She turned to see the other eldest sister Leni measuring her with the tape. Lori noticed this and exclaimed.

"Leni! What are you doing?"

"Oh, just measuring Ronnie Anne for her **wedding dress!"**

Ronnie Anne raised her eyebrow, "Wait, _what?_ " and then Leni grabbed her by the arm and brought her over to her changing station. She pressed the measuring tape up against Ronnie Anne's body and nodded.

"I think you'd look perfect in a white, **silky** dress!" Leni responded, to which Ronnie Anne started turning red. "I just need to figure out what the veil will look like."

" _U-Uhh._.Don't you think I'm a little _TOO_ young to get **married?"** Ronnie Anne replied back.

"Oh totes, but it's never _too_ early to get your **clothes** ready!" Leni went over to the closet and brought out a black tux, "I have Linky's tux all ready to go as well!" Then, she placed the tux back and grabbed a purple dress instead. "Here, try this on!"

Ronnie Anne looked down at the dress, "Um okay?" and walked into the closet. After a few minutes, she came out wearing the purple dress. Ronnie Anne crossed her arms and walked over to Leni.

Leni's eyes sparkled from the sight, "Ronnie Anne. You look _**amazing!"**_

Ronnie Anne looked at Leni and then back down at the dress, "Really? You think so?"

"Totes! And I bet Lincoln's going to love it too!"

She sighed "I don't think so. I'm not even _that_ pretty."

Lori got up from her bed and went over to her, "Ronnie Anne, don't say that. You may not believe it, but Lincoln's said that you're beautiful and we literally think you are _too._ "

Ronnie Anne stared at Lori and then back at Leni. She saw the other sibling nodding her head at the Hispanic. She smiled at the two and blushed. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

"Of course!" Leni responded. "Now let's see..." She looked at the dress on Ronnie Anne."This dress totes needs a cute belt!" and reached into the nearby trunk and took out a belt. She wrapped it around Ronnie Anne's waist.

"There, now that's **perfect!** What do you think, Lori?"

"Literally beautiful! She looks so grownup!"

"Okay guys, _enough."_ Ronnie Anne chuckled and went back into the closet. She came back out in her purple hoodie and heard a strum from a guitar. She turned around and saw Luna busting in with her guitar.

"Hey, what's up, dude?" Luna said to Ronnie Anne. "I was working on this new jam and thought you could help me out."

Lori folded her arms, "Luna, it's _our_ turn to bond with Ronnie Anne!"

Leni folded her arms too, "Yeah! We all agreed to spend time with her for a few minutes and we've had her for a few minutes!" Lori facepalmed from Leni's response.

"Dude, it's _been_ a few minutes. Time is on _my_ side!" Luna turned to Ronnie Anne, "What do you say, little dudette? Want to _**rock out?"**_

"Let's do it!" Ronnie Anne replied. Then, she turned to Lori and Leni and smiled,

"Thanks again, guys." and headed out towards Luna and Luan's room. Lori and Leni sat down on the bed and smiled at each other,

"She has my approval of course, how about you Leni?"

"Wait? Approval? Didn't we _already_ like her?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "..I'll take that as a _**yes."**_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 2 and Lori and Leni spending time with Ronnie Anne! In the next chapter, we'll see how Ronnie Anne reacts to bonding with Luna and Luan!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Music and Pranks

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3 of Honorary Loud Sister! I'm so sorry for the long wait for this. I've had a huge work schedule. However, I'm happy to put out this update. In this chapter, Ronnie Anne plays music with Luna and does some pranks with Luan! Enjoy!**

* * *

Soft music could be heard from Luna's room and she strummed the strings on her guitar. She looked over to Ronnie Anne, who had a guitar of her own.

"This is a _G chord,_ " Luna said, while poking at the string.

Ronnie Anne followed her. "Like _this?"_

Luna nodded. "Awesome, dude!" and moved her finger onto another string. "And this is the _F Cord."_

Ronnie Anne repeated her movements. "This one, _correct?"_

"You got it Rons!" Luna said. "Now, let's move it over to the _E cord_." And she started playing a tune on her guitar. Ronnie Anne followed and the two were in sync. The song filled the room and Luna smiled at her, "Man, you're a _natural_ Ronnie Anne!"

"Thanks Luna," Ronnie Anne replied. "So, why did you want to teach me that song?" She played the guitar down on the ground.

Luna placed hers down as well. "Oh, that was the first song I ever learned on the guitar." She whispered softly, "Also, it's the perfect love song for you to sing to Lincoln."

"Love song?" Ronnie Anne wondered. "I don't think I need to sing a love song to him."

Luna chuckled. "Aw come on, dude. I've seen the way you look at Linc. You've got it _bad_ for him." She picked up her guitar, "And also, music was how my girl Sam and I got together."

"Oh yeah, Lincoln told me about your girlfriend Sam," Ronnie Anne said. "How did one s _illy_ love song get her attention? I couldn't even get Lincoln's attention before we met."

"It's because you went about it the _wrong_ way dude," Luna replied. "Music is one of the most powerful things in the world, and the way to anyone's heart." The rocker looked over to Ronnie Anne's guitar, picked up and placed it in her hands. "Try it, Rons. Feel what's in your heart."

Ronnie Anne placed her hands on the guitar. At first, she was a little hesitant while staring down at the instrument. Luna smiled at her, giving Ronnie Anne the confidence she needed. She nodded and started playing the song Luna taught her. She closed her eyes and started humming along to the melody. Once the song was over, she opened her eyes to see Luna tearing up.

"So uh, how did I do?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Luna wiped the tears away. "That was _beautiful,_ dude!"

"Yeah. I guess that song really did help out," Ronnie Anne smiled.

"See? I told you so!" Luna replied and wrapped her arm around Ronnie Anne. "If you ever want to practice that song some more for Lincoln, just let me know."

Ronnie Anne smirked. "I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

Then, Luan slammed the down open and walked over to the two. "Hey Lunes! Sorry to interrupt you two making some _sweet_ music, but I really need someone to pull off some _awesome_ pranks with me and I was hoping Ronnie Anne would help. Are you in?"

"Am I _ever?!"_ Ronnie Anne replied, while placing her instrument down. She looked over to Luna and smiled at her. "Oh, and thanks for teaching me that song, Luna."

Luna returned a smile. "No prob, Ron. You're one rockin' gal!"

Ronnie Anne walked out of the room and followed Luan. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked the other.

"You'll see," Luan said, as she walked into the bathroom. She grabbed a bottle of toothpaste off of the sink and brought it over to the girl. "Watch this!"

Luan headed down the stairs and saw her sister Lana walking into the kitchen. The prankster called out to her. "Lana! Hops is out again!"

"Oh no!" Lana said and ran out of the kitchen.

Luan chuckled and opened the top counter. She took a bag of Oreos and scrapped the cream off from the inside of one of them and replaced it with toothpaste. She placed it on a plate, ran out of the kitchen and saw Lana coming back in.

"Time for some Oreos!" Lana said and took one from the plate. She took a bite out of it and felt something minty in her mouth. _"ECK!"_

Luan laughed manically from behind, while Ronnie Anne looked up at her. Then, she noticed Lana actually taking another bite into the Oreo.

"Huh, not bad," Lana said, "Though I wish they could of used the spearmint."

Ronnie Anne chuckled. "Nice job there Luan, she actually _liked_ the Oreo."

Luan glared at the other. "Well, that's my sister Lana for you," She shrugged. "Still, you think you could do _better_ Ronnie Anne?"

"Just watch me," Ronnie Anne replied, as she walked back up the stairs. She headed towards Lola's room and saw the princess brushing her hair. While she wasn't looking, Ronnie Anne placed something on top of the hair brush. She crept back to Luan and smirked.

Luan raised a row. "What did you do?"

"You'll see," She replied.

Lola went to pick up her hair brush and placed it on her head. Then, she felt something stick to her hair. _"What the?!"_ The pageant queen said, as she tried to pull the brush from her hair. "Luan! You're so gonna get it!"

Luan and Ronnie Anne watched this from behind and started chuckling. Luan placed a hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder. "Wow, what a _sticky_ situation! That was impressive, Ronnie Anne! You're a pro!"

"Well, I've had a lot of practice," Ronnie Anne shrugged.

Luan suddenly perked up and raised an index finger. "Hey, do you wanna help me make some cream pies for my next gig? And I mean by gigs I mean some _future_ pranks."

"Sure, why not?" The girl replied.

* * *

The two headed down to the kitchen and started making the cream pies. Luan placed two of them in oven and turned it on. "This will be perfect for a slippery prank! Thanks for helping me with these Ronnie Anne."

"Sure thing, Luan," Ronnie Anne said, while adding whip cream onto the unfinished pies. "I haven't really done any pranks in a while."

"Really, why?" Luan asked.

"Well, ever since Lincoln and I became friends, I stopped doing them. I kind of realized that pranking someone doesn't make them like you."

Luan smiled at Ronnie Anne. "You know, you remind me of myself."

"How so?"

"Well, I have a crush on this boy name _Benny_ that I've known for a while. We met when I was helping out with the school play. The first time I saw him, I fell _head over heels_ for him. Literally, because I _slipped_ on my banana peel," She chuckled. "However, I didn't really know how to approach him. So, I kept slipping cream pies in his pants…"

"..Just like I slipped sloppy joes in Lincoln's pants!" Ronnie Anne interrupted.

"Exactly! And I also realized that pranking Benny wasn't the right thing to do, so my sisters told me to send a love letter to him. Ever since, we've hung out a few times and I've really felt a _spark_ around him!" Luan winked.

Ronnie Anne chuckled slightly. "Yeah, and I know this is gonna sound so sappy, but I started slipping notes to Lincoln when we were still going to the same school to show him that I liked him."

Luan nodded. "Yes, and I know that he still kept all those notes from you."

"Did he _really?"_ Ronnie Anne squinted at Luan.

"Yeah!" Luan smiled. "Ronnie Anne, you may be a pro at _pranks_ , but you haven't mastered the art of _love_ yet."

Ronnie Anne shook her head, "Trust me, I'd _rather_ not."

"That's what they _all_ say," Luan smirked. Then, the two girls looked outside and the sun was going down. Luan finished placing the last pie into the oven. "Man, time really does _fly_ when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it really does," Ronnie Anne replied.

* * *

The sound of a basketball was heard from the other side of the room. Lynn leaned up on the entrance and smirked at Ronnie Anne. "Hey Rons, how about a little _one-on-one?"_

"I'd love to Lynn, but it's getting really _late_ ," Ronnie Anne said.

 _"Aw man,"_ Lynn groaned. "I was actually really excited to hang out with you!" She placed the basketball in her armpit, "How about tomorrow then?"

"I'm totally there!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Night, Rons!" Lynn snapped her fingers at the other and headed up the stairs.

After, Lori came down and went over to Ronnie Anne. "Hey Ronnie Anne, we have your room ready to go!"

"Room?" Ronnie Anne said. "I thought I would be sleeping in the living room. Lincoln told me that you guys don't _have_ a guest room."

Lori giggled. "Oh we _don't._ You're staying in Lincoln's room for the night since he's not returning until tomorrow. Also, it will literally feel just like your room in the city."

Ronnie Anne blinked at Lori. "Um, is it _too_ late to sleep on the couch?"

"Follow me, Ronnie Anne," Lori replied and led her up to Lincoln's room. Ronnie Anne saw all her stuff placed on the bed and the sheets were a bright purple color.

"Wait, what happened to Lincoln's blue blanket?" Ronnie Anne wondered.

"We replaced it since we literally wanted to make you feel more comfortable." Lori replied. "Lincoln told us your favorite color is purple, so we brought a blanket at the store for you."

Ronnie Anne smiled a little, "Well uh, thank you Lori."

Lori smiled as well. "Of course. You're literally an _Honorary Loud Sister_ after all."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 3! There's a break in the story and the next chapter will continue the next day with Ronnie Anne spending time with Lynn and Lucy! Also, thank you Sesquipedalian Numeral for editing this chapter for me!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Skateboarding and Vampires

**A/N: At last I'm finally posting Chapter 4 of Honorary Loud Sister! In this chapter, Ronnie Anne spends time with Lynn and Lucy. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose up on The Loud House, and the Hispanic girl felt the light on her face. She stretched her arms up into the air and got up from Lincoln's bed. Even though she wasn't in her room in the city, her friend's closet room felt kind of like home.

Ronnie Anne zipped her hoodie, placed on her shorts and shoes and headed for the bathroom. There, she saw Lynn quickly brushing her teeth like it was a competition. The jock noticed Ronnie Anne in the mirror and spit out the toothpaste into the sink.

"Rons! You're finally up!" Lynn exclaimed. "Are you still up for some hoops?"

"Heck yeah I am!" She replied. "Though, can I just brush my teeth after you're done in there before we start?"

"Totally, Ron. Bathroom's all yours." Lynn said, while heading out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ronnie Anne headed down the stairs and into the garage. There, Lynn had set up the basketball hoop and was drubbing the basketball in her hand. The jock gestures for Ronnie Anne to head over to her.

"It's go time, Ronnie Anne!" She said and paced the ball over to the other. Ronnie Anne grabbed it and started dribbling it around Lynn and got it into the hoop. Then, she caught the ball in her hands.

"Woah, not bad!" Lynn exclaimed. "Let me show you how a _pro_ does it!" and quickly snatched the ball from Ronnie Anne and made a long throw into the hoop.

Ronnie Anne gasped from this. "Woah! Dude, that's awesome! You gotta teach me that!"

"Maybe _another_ time, Ron" The jock chuckled, "But we have another sport to play that I know you'll love!" and she brought Ronnie Anne to the backyard where a huge skate ramp was set up. The Hispanic girl's eyes widened from the sight of this.

Ronnie Anne grinned. "Skateboarding?! Now we're _talking!"_

"Yup, I wanted it to be a surprise," Lynn replied, "Stinkin's gone on and on about how much you love skateboarding, so I was able to buy one off Flip. I just hope it's better than the _last_ one he sold me."

"Sweet! Let's ride!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed, as she grabbed one of the skateboards. Lynn followed her and headed up the ramp with the other. The two started grinding on their skateboards around the ramp.

However, they didn't see that Lynn's little sister Lucy was sitting by the nearby tree and finishing up a poem. She could hear the laughter from the two girls, closed her book slowly and headed over to them.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down?" Lucy said to them, "I promised the Vampires of Melancholia Fan club that I would write a poem on Edwin and I need peace and quiet."

Lynn stopped on her skateboard. "Sure Luce, our B!" and Ronnie Anne also stopped as well.

"Oh yeah, Lincoln told me that you like a show called VOM. What's it about?"

Lucy gasped. "He didn't tell you what it's about? Only the greatest TV show ever made about the vampire Edwin." The goth could see a confused look on Ronnie Anne's face and grabbed her by the arm. "You need to see it to believe it." and brought her inside.

"Woah Luce, no fair! I still had a few minutes with Ronnie Anne! I wanted to ask her if she wanted her and Stinkin's wedding at a skatepark!"

Lucy watched Ronnie Anne head inside and walked over to Lynn. "I know, but the spirits are telling me that they still don't know she's the one yet until she watches Vampires of Melancholia."

The jock shrugged her shoulders. "Can't say no to the spirits. Carry on then." and she picked up her baseball bat and started practicing her hits.

* * *

Lucy headed inside the house, and saw Ronnie Anne standing next to the couch. The goth gestured for Ronnie Anne to sit down next to her. As she placed herself down, Lucy grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She scrolled through the On-Demand videos and pressed on Season 1 of Vampires of Melancholia.

"Since my big brother didn't bother to show you my favorite show, we're going to watch an episode of Vampires of Melancholia."

"Sounds pretty good to me," Ronnie Anne replied.

As time passed by, the two started watching the episode. Ronnie Anne looked over to Lucy and pointed to the TV.

"So, is that the vampire you like?"

"Yes, that's Edwin. My one true love." Lucy said, as she cuddled her Edwin statue.

Ronnie Anne chuckled. "Funny, I thought _Rocky_ was your true love."

Even without showing her eyes, Ronnie Anne could tell Lucy was glaring at her. She slowly placed the statue next to her.

"You're right. Even if I have an affection for Edwin, he's no Rocky." She swooned. The other girl just rolled her eyes with a smile.

As the episode finished, Lucy turned to Ronnie Anne, who was leaning her head up against the couch. She turned off the TV and leaned over to Ronnie Anne.

"So, what did you think?" Lucy asked.

Ronnie Anne shook her head. "Oh, well." She thought to herself. "Honestly, I'm not really into the whole _'vampires'_ thing, but it was pretty good."

The goth stared at her for a moment, and slightly shrugged. "That's okay, Ronnie Anne."

"So, you're not mad at me for not liking it?"

"Nah," Lucy replied, "I'm just glad that you decided to watch it with me."

"Yeah, it was fun," Ronnie Anne replied, "I'd love to watch the rest of episodes with you."

Lucy picked up the remote again, "Why don't we?" and turned on the TV.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls heard two voices coming down the stairs. The twins were arguing over something, and it caught the attention of Ronnie Anne.

"I'm older twin, so I should be the first to spend time with Ronnie Anne!" Lana exclaimed.

"Well I'm the _prettiest_ twin," Lola said, "So I should be able to give her a makeover!"

"Makeovers are lame! I want to make mud pies with her!" Lana replied.

As the two were arguing, Ronnie Anne got up from the couch. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Lucy grabbed Ronnie Anne by the arm and dragged her down. "Don't get involved in a sister fight, Ronnie Anne. It will blow off eventually."

However, the twins heard Ronnie Anne's voice and ran over to her. "RONNIE ANNE!" They screamed, and both grabbed them by her arms.

"Come with me Ronnie Anne," Lola exclaimed, "We need to get you ready for when Linky comes back!"

"She can do it later, Lola!" Lana said, "We can't let the mud dry!"

As the two were pulling on her arms, Ronnie Anne quickly escaped their grip. "Woah hey guys, can't I spend time with both of you?"

Lola shook her head. "Oh, heck no! I don't want any of Lana's mud getting on the princess dress you're wearing for my tea party."

"Princess dress?" Lana asked. "Wait, are you playing dress up again?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Lola replied.

Lana jumped up and down. "Cause I wanna play too! Can I be the dragon?"

"Sure, why not," Lola replied, "Then it's settled, Ronnie Anne will play with both of us."

"Alright! Come on, Ronnie Anne!" Lana grabbed her hand and dragged Ronnie Anne up the stairs towards the twins' room.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 4! I'm sorry for not updating as much. I promise to get the next chapters out as soon as possible.**


End file.
